More Penguin Days of summer: Escape from Komodo
by penguin adventures
Summary: During a mission to New Zealand the penguins get blown off course and the penguins find themselves on the island of Komodo. And in a shocking twist they find out that the king komodo they faced during the night of the reptiles...wasn't the real one. Can the Penguin survive the wrath of the real King Komodo and his army of hungry comrades or get eaten. rated T because Predators.
1. Chapter One: Domain of the Komodo

June 19th 2016

10:00 A.M. Austrailian time

off Austraila's Northern coast

(Skipper's POV)

"Kowalski status report," I said, "we haven't got any closer to New Zealand!" "Skipper this storm is historic if we make one wrong move we could get blown off course!" Kowalski said. "So steady as she goes then," I said. "Yes," Kowalski said. "whoo!" rico said grabbed the wheel and doing all types of extreme manvouers with the superplane. "Rico!" I shouted. "Rico he said steady! Steady!" Kowalski shouted. "aw," Rico said going back to a normal forward direction. But sadly rico did this a little to late and a massive updraft sent us up into the jet stream. But we just happened to end up In the most dangerous part of the jet stream.

Our plane was not designed to fly up in the jet stream and we got taken for a ride as our destination got further away. "Rico get us out of the jet stream!" I shouted over the wind, "we need to get to Profosser Blowhole's secret lair!' Rico got us out of the jet stream and out of the storm revealing clear skies, bright sun, and clear waters. "Kowalski where are we?" I said. "Well the navigational equipment got ripped off by the jet stream," Kowalski said, "I don't even have a compass…" Rico hacked up a compass and Kowalski held it up, "Rico you magnetized this to the deck!" Kowalski shouted. "sorry," Rico said. "How did you do that?" I said.

"There's no stars, no moon," Kowalski said, "no useful magnetic compass, no gps, I find using the sun to be a bit inaccurate and….anyone have a viking sunstone and/or shadowstick on them?" we looked at Kowalski blankly. "I guess not," Kowalski said. "We'll just use our internal biological compasses," I said. "Alright mr. instinct," Kowalski said, "which way is North…" "Blast my internal compass keeps pointing me towards antartica!" "The the opposite side of antartica is north so which why is antartica," Kowalski said. "That way," I said. "Then North Would be that way," Kowalski said, "then east and New Zealand would be that way…" "Land ho!" Mason shouted.

"Well that was easy," I said. "Wait Skipper that isn't new…" "initiate warp drive!" I shouted. "But that isn't…" "Not if I say initiate warpdrive," I said. The plane rocketed towards New Zealand and appeared over the island. "Hmm that's odd I don't remember the coast of austriala being that far away from New Zealand," Private said. "That because this is the…" "Our landing spot," I said, "We're coming for you Blowhole's dad!" the chimp landed us in the middle of a clearing in the rainforest. "Now according to Central Penguin Intelligence…" "Central Penguin Intelligence," I said, "stop coming up with new organizations that we're working with…I'm already unsure if we doing missions for IPSA or North Wind!" "Don't worry Central Penguin Intelligence is a division of the IPSA," I replied.

"oh," Kowalski said, "but I'm still not sure this is new zea…" "Skipper's Log," I said, "we have arrived in New Zealand on the lookout of the hideout of blowhole's Father, Professor Blowhole…It nice a little humid…and intelligent sources place Professor Blowhole's base in the this area!" "Skipper," Kowalski said, "as I keep trying to tell you this isn't…" "Quiet," I said, "we're being watched." And suddenly a mob of Komodo dragons charged out of the bush at us. "Run!" I shouted, "up the tree! Up the tree!" We scrambled up the tree and made it to the uppermost branches. "Well boys looks like New Zealand has a invasive Komodo dragon problem that IPSA forgot to mention to us." "That's because we're not in New Zealand!" Kowalski said, "as I was going to say before you interrupted me that this…IS THE ISLAND OF KOMODO!"

"the island of komodo…as in the Indonesia island of komodo?" I said. "Yes," Kowalski said. "And we're in the middle of Komodo National Park!" I said. "Yes," Kowalski said. "And we're surrounded by a mob of the World's largest lizard!" "yup," Kowalski replied, "so I would get our affairs in order." "We need to get back to the superplane…and head back to New Zealand." "We can just swim to the next nearest island," Private said. "We can't island hop all the way by to new Zealand!" "And their another reason we can," Kowalski said, "the nearest islands to this one…Rinca, flores, Gill Montang, and Padar…are all part of the Komodo's range." "Blast," I said, "the only other option is to…" "Their approaching the superplane!" Private said. "And their going to to start tearing the chimps aparts if we keep hiding in this tree!" I said. "Don't worry," Private said, "the super-plane just…" A bright flash of light blinded us, "Warp drived away."

"Actually if you come down here we're going to tear you apart," a familiar voice said. I looked down, "King Komodo…" "But wasn't he…" "Reduced to a million ice fragments?" he replied, "not…that komodo claimed he was me but sadly he was mistaken…And Now you have the pleasure of facing off against the real King Komodo lord of the dragons of Komodo." "We're are getting off this island," I said. "if you get off this island your going to be swimming in my domain," King Komodo replied. "the "king" komodo we faced in the zoo was a deranged maniac," Kowalski said, "who knows what the real one is capable of." "Now if you surrender to me now and allow us to escort you to the royal court…then I won't pump you small avian bodies with vemon and bactria." "We surrender," I said. "Skipper," Private said. "Do you want to become his dinner," I said. "but maybe we can…" "Private this Komodo dragons are still predators," I said, "there's not going to be a friendly killer machine in this crowd…their not going to be a komodo dragon equivlant of hunter on this island." We climbed off the tree and amoung our reptilian captors, "Now there a group of wise penguins who don't want their lives to end…prematurely," King Komodo said, "especially you…" He stared a uncomfortably long time at Private, "Young Private." all the komodo started to force us along, "Now be the good soldiers you are and come with me," King Komodo said with a hiss, "you don't want to miss the feast…"

(end of chapter one)


	2. Chapter Two: Komodo royal court

11:00 A.M. Austrailian time

The Royal Court of King Komodo

(Kowalski's POV)

we found ourselves inside a gaint cave surrounded by Komodo Dragons. The entire cavern was filled with the smell of Komodo spit and rotting meat. Skipper was not happy as we were shoved up a earthren ramp onto a cliff that overlooked the entire cave. "Welcome to symbol of my rule," King Komodo said. Overlooking us all was a massive statue of King Komodo the other komodo's cowered in fear at the statue. Behind the statue was gaint Komodo dragon's sized throne craved…no clawed out of marble. Looking out towards the rest of the cave several heat lamps was set up off to one side while a massive natural spring dominated the other side of the cave.

Massive slagamites and slagtights gave the cave a sinister vibe. A natural cave lead deeper into what was probably a massive cave system. Skipper stepped towards the tunnel, "Komodos only," the guard by the entrance to the tunnel hissed. Skipper backed up immediately and went back over by the komodo's that escorted us here. "Not a good idea," King Komodo said, "unless your dying to go to the dungeons." "now you mentioned something about a feast," Private said. "yes and we're feasting on..." A mountain of fish fell on the ground and a mountain of fresh meat fell to the ground a few feet away. Rico stared at the pile of but Skipper stopped him. King Komodo noticed this and said, "eat up penguins…or else."

The other komodo's eyed us hungerly and some of them even licked their chops. With wide eyes we rushed to the fish pile and started to eat. "Kowalski," skipper whispered, "getting out of here options." "waiting until all the komodo's have their post meal nap and then…quietly escape." "escape where?" skipper whispered. "I believe a village is nearby," Kowalski said, "we could hide out under the human's noses." Skipper stuffed another fish in his mouth, "and then what…" I glanced over towards the other komodo's but they were busy feasting away. "Then we can make our way to the komodo national park vistor center." "I think we can have a better chance of finding a ride out of here at the park ranger outpost," Skipper said. I quietly pulled out a map of komodo national park. "Okay Ranger outposts are here and here and here…the permanent research center is here…the ranger office is here…there is a dirt road here…the docks are here…and a small airport here." "Okay…an ocean escape won't work when we're in the middle of the komodo's range. They are known to swim from island to island within their range," I said, "so not escaping by water is a safe bet."

Skipper said, "the route to the airport and the village passes right thru their hunting grounds…we have to get to the docks and commandeer a boat…" "but the…" "We have to take that risk," Skipper said, "who know what's blowhole's father is up to now that he declared us his enemies." King Komodo appeared behind us, "your not planning an escape are you?" Rico rolled up the map stuck it in a fish and shallowed it quickly. "No," Skipper said, "just enjoy this fish." "Good," he replied, "because if you are you won't make it out of this cave in once piece." The other komodo's bored holes into our souls and then returned to their feast.

Shortly…

As I predicted every single komodo dragon in the cave went into a deep post-meal slumber. "Now's our chance," skipper said, "quietly…" We sneaked out of the cave and into the rainforest. We waited until we were out of earshot of the cave before we quietly celebrated out escape. "we're not out of the woods yet," Skipper said the sound of snoring Komodo's still reaching out ears, "all those komodo are asleep but that can't possibly be all the komodo dragons on this island." "So basically keep your eyes peeled," I said, "we're not sure if all the Komodo dragons are on king komodo's side but we can't trust any of them…remember there still predators. We not in the central park zoo anymore…this is the wild."

"Think of them as the fossa," Skipper said, "only bigger, scalier, and with venom that can kill you." "We need to put as much distance between us and them," I said, "they may be slow but their still master of the ambush." "And we can't afford to get ambushed," Skipper said, "and we can't approach this in our usual dive headfirst into danger we're the elitist of the elite style." After we were certain we were a safe enough distance away we made a break for it. We stopped when a jeep marked Komodo National Park. "there's the park ranger," I said.

we jumped into the back of the jeep and under a blanket that covered the rangers gear including a serious looking rifle. "Okay men," Skipper said, "let's hope this bring us to the ranger outpost and the dock." The jeep speed forward and after a few minutes driving at full speed the ranger got out and headed towards the outpost. We slid out of the jeep and then looked round the corner of the building. Several jeeps, trucks, and a Mercedes 6x6 were parked by the front of the outpost and several rangers were inside the post. Several rangers and park staff were helping hookup a landrover to a boat trailer. Off to the side several pantoon boats and small boat with outboard motors were on their trailers ready to go. Several uninflated rafts were stacked up in a small shed. Several 4x4's were also parked nearby.

While the ranger had their back turned we jumped into the Mercedes and to our surprise the keys were still in the ignition. "I guess they assumed nobody around here knows how to drive," I said. Skipper waited for the landrover with the boat trailer to drive off and the rest of the rangers to return to the outpost. Skipper gave rico a signal and he instantly put the vehicle in drive. Private hit the gas while rico grabbed the wheel. "Good thing this isn't a manual," Skipper muttered, "Kowalski reinflat those tires." I looked up a the switch to inflate the tires. Rico hacked up a wacking stick and I used that to flip the switch. We felt the vehicle shake as the tires were took off and disappeared around the bend right as the rangers came out to investigate. "My car!" someone shouted.

"for having six wheels this thing drives like a dream," Skipper said. "this is just like that hummer we commandeered," Private said. "I hope not," Skipper said, "we have to stop for gas every twenty minutes!" "we should have commandeered the prius." "no force on earth will ever get us commandeering a prius!" "Of course not," I muttered. "this feel more like the LARV," Skipper said, "man is this thing fast." "That would be the super powerful engines," Kowalski said. within moments the dock came into view. After rico parked it like a manic we rushed to the top of the dock office. Which was basically a wooden hut with some modern comforts (like airconditioning). I scanned the dock and spotted a high-tech research vessal that was currently empty. "Skipper we're in luck," I shouted, "british research vessal at nine-o-clock. And not a single human on board." "Excellent work Kowalski!" Skipper said, "Let's commandeer it."

(end of chapter two)


	3. Chapter Three: We been boarded

1:00 P.M. Austrailian time

Komodo National Park Dock

(Skipper's POV)

After dumping the research vessal's submersible and loading up the Mecerdes we disembarked. Once we were safely out of sight of the island we decided to lower anchor for a rare breather. Rico hacked up a boombox and it started to play the Star spangled banner (Song suggestion: Star Spangled Banner). "Ah! Nothing beats the sweet taste of freedom," I said. as the American Anthem contiuned I got a patriotic idea. "I christen this boat the S.S. freedom," I said. Private found a bottle of champain and broke over the side of the ship. "Rico you still have the American flag on you?" I said. Rico nodded and then hacked up an American flag. Kowalski and Private respectfully (and correctly) unfolded it and then the four of us marched it to the ships flagpost. They then respectfully lowered and folded the Union Jack and then started to raise the Stars and Stripes. "USA! USA! USA!" Private shouted and Kowalski contiuned to raise the flag.

I saluted the flag as it contiuned to raise proudly into the air. Kowalski then started to sing, "And the Rocket's Red Glare! The bombs bursting in air…gave prove through the night that our flag was still there! Oh, say does that star-spangled banner yet wave…O'er the land of the free! And the Home of the…Brave!" where was Kowalski hiding that singing voice? Rico hacked up some fireworks and we all cheered. "Okay," I said, "not that that's out of the way…Weight anchor!" "Aye Skipper!" Private said as he push the button to bring the anchor in. Once the anchor was all the way back into the boat Rico took the wheel and the boat surged forward. Back on land the british scientists could only watch as their state of the art research vessal sailed away. "My boat! And why is there a Mercedes 6x6 where the submersible should be? Or better yet…WHERE'S THE SUBMERSIBLE!" "There it is right in those shallows." A gaint wave sent the submersible out to sea where the rough seas ripped it apart. The Submersible then sank to the bottom. "My Submersible!"

"And that's way you don't leave the key in the ignition," I replied. And then Indonesian coast guard ship showed up, "You are approaching international waters and the Indonesian border…also us to board you ship so we can see your passports." "rico do you happen to have our passports?" I said. "Nope," rico said. "If you do not comply in ten minutes we will be forced to ram you boat's engines. You will then be deported back to America!" "We they find out we're penguins…" "You know what forget the passports," the man on the Indonesian coast guard ships said, "We just got a call from Komodo National Park and you are currently carrying a stolen vehicle…and are currently sailing a stolen ship! You are now under arrest do no attempt to flee we are authorized to use deadly force." "Blast we should have stolen a ship…with weapons!"

"That coast guard ship has weapons," Kowalski said. Rico cut the engine and lowered the anchor allowing the coast guard to came up alongside and for armed Indonesian sailers to board the ship. Kowalski typed something into the speak n' spell which was next to the comm. System. "Attention crew of Indonesian coast guard ship please abandoned your ship and board the ship…every single member of the crew including the captain." "We do not negotiate with criminals," the captain replied. Kowalski furiously typed into the speak n's spell, "then the scentbomb on this boat will be detonated and every predator in the area will descend on us." The entire crew of the ship got on board our ship, "Also lower your weapons and get below deck," the speak n' spell announced. "Nice one Kowalski," I said, "you don't really have a scentbomb do you?" "I was just going to deploy all the ships emergency flares and dump all the sharkbait." "Now let's take over that coast guard ship," I said. Kowalski picked up the speak n' spell and taped a megaphone to it. "We will not take you ship any attempt to stop us will result in all of you getting put on a slow lifeboat to china and if you really tick us off maybe we'll kill you and eat your livers." I glared at Kowalski, "what I thought that would be a nice touch." "Also captain one more thing…I am the captain now."

"Really," I said (now was not the time for movie references!). Rico locked all door leading below the deck and made sure to remove the american flag from our ship. He then moved over to the other ship and lowered the Indonesian flag and then raised the American flag for the second time today. Private and Kowalski dumped all the weapons of the Indonesian soldiers into the back of the Mecerdes. "Get rid of the mecerdes!" I shouted. Rico opened the door then use a drill to detach it from the vehicle, hopped in, and turned the ignition. Rico put the vehicle in reverse and then placed a brick on the gas and then jumped out making sure that to use a zipties to keep the steering wheel in place. Kowalski pulled out a grenade, tied a long string to it and then at the last possible moment jumped off string in hand. Kowalski landed pulled the string and the we all hightailed it out of there. Rico gunned the throttle on the coast guard speedboat and then we got the heck out of there.

The Mecerdes which was now floating in the water was destroyed when the grenade detonated. the explosion cause a massive mini tidal wave that affected all nearby vessal and caused the research vessal to surge forward and snap it's anchor. The Sailers tried to start the boat but rico had swapped the vessal's battery with a dead car battery. Kowalski pull out the detonated, "You how I said their was no scentbomb…I lied." Kowalski push the button and a familiar terrible odor filled the air and we could smell it from here. "that smells like Project S.T.A.N.K!" "that was STANK," Kowalski replied, "I replaced the existing vacumn toilet with The Big STANK." "You built more then one," I said. "That was the one that was supposed to be the Test STANK but I couldn't find a controlled environment far enough away from civilization so I decide not to test it." "So they was a unstable untested undetonated stinkbomb under our feet this entire time." "Um…yeah," Kowalski said. "Well at least you put it to good use," I said, "Wait how did you get it here?" "I used the shrinky shrinker ray," Kowalski said. "Ship number 135 report you status." "Kowalski," I said. Kowalski pulled out the speak n' spell, "We had been boarded but we are not in control of the ship again…it was nothing we couldn't handle….we have the suspect on board and are returning them for questioning." "Make sure we get a full report of the incident when you return to shore." Rico blew up the communication device.

"now let's get out of here!" I said. "Skipper! We have Komodo Dragons at six o' clock!" Private said. What!" I shouted. I pulled out a telescope and saw a mob of komodo's lead by none other then king komodo himself heading our way and gaining. "Mr Rico! Full speed ahead!" I shouted. Rico nodded and then gunned the throttle. "Don't let them escape! Pursue them to the edge of our domain and beyond if you have to! I don't care if you bring them to me dead, alive, or dying…Just bring them to me! And don't even think about returning to the island until you do!" King Komodo his ultimatum complete then swam back to shore. The komodo looked at each other then with a determined look on their faces swam after us. "Kowalski options," I said, "and no we're not going to beg for mercy!" "we have to find the superplane," Kowalski said. "We don't even know where they are!" "The super-plane is close I can feel it."

(song suggestion: Indiana jones theme) The Superplane appeared a few feet over our boat. Rico quickly brought the U.S Flag down and folded it respectfully. The plane keep speed with the boat as we tried to put as much distance between us and the Komodo dragons. Once I was confident we were a good distance away we fired off a flare to signal the chimps to lower the monkey chain. "Komodos gaining!" Private said. "Then that's our cue to get out of here!" I shouted. Once the final monkey was in place we started our climb up the monkey chain. Once we were safetly onboard I waited for the last chimp to climb back into the plane. Once everyone was onboard I looked down to see that the komodo's were below us glaring angerly at us. "What the matter can't get up here?" I said as the komodo tried to jump up to where the plane was but they kept losing to gravity.

Not wanting to risk any of the komodo figuring out a way to jump jump up here. I ordered the pilot to bring the plane up to cruising altitude. The Komodo's contiuned to snap at us as a group of salt-water crocodiles came over to investigate what all the ruckus was all about. A bunch of sharks also came over to investigate and a bunch of dolphins appeared to investigate from a safe distance. But once they noticed all the predators they hightailed it out of here as fast as their tails could carry them. The komodo trying to escape set the sharks on a feeding frenzy…on the menu lizard. The Crocs patrolled the outskirts of the feeding frenzy picked off the weak and tried Komodos that managed to escape the fray. "In a war of the predators everyone loses," I replied as I great white tried to rip the superplane out of the air.

I looked nervously at the great white as it fell back into the water. It then disappered into the depth no doubt to try again. "Okay," I said, "before we become shark bait…let's get out of here," I said. "Agreed," Kowalski said. "Plot a course to new Zealand!" I shouted. Rico nodded, A bunch of Komodo's mimicked the great white and tried to jumped towards the plane to get us. But they failed and the sharks got them. The Great White Exploded out of the ocean. "Initate Warp drive!" The plane warpped away and the shark got nothing but some good air.

We left that streach of ocean behind as the Sharks and Crocs swam off their stomachs full of lizard meat. The uneaten bones of the Komodo dragons fell to the seafloor and was instantly covered by the settling sand. The blood that stained the ocean was quickly dispersed by the ocean current and the ocean returned to its normal blue color. And the ocean surface was as calm as it was a few seconds ago. Meanwhile the Super-plane exited warpdrive over the island of new Zealand…our original destination.

With Komodo now a distint horrible memory I return to the reason we were over at this part of the world. "Skipper we are approaching the location of Professer blowhole's base," Kowalski said. I Ordered the pilot to bring us in low to avoid any radar that Professer blowhole might have. However somehow King Komodo had stowed aboard and jumped us. We sidestepped causing the large predator to slam into the pilot sending the plane straight into the dunes of the beach beneath us. I happened to be 90 mile beach but thankfully we were out of the way of the twolane highway that cuts thru this beach. The citizens of New Zealand just zoomed on past oblivious to the plane that just crash landed. But as a lucky break the Super-Plane was still intact. The Pilot cut the engine and made sure that he was nowhere near the dangerous predator.

"Skipper," Kowalski whispered, "the plane is still operational…we might have to dig it out later though." That's the last thing I'm worried about right now. King Komodo laughed, "Not that there's going to be a later!" "Oh…" Kowalski said as we all realized what that meant. "Did you really think I would let you escape?" He said with a laugh, "because of you foolish mistake…I'm FEASTING ON PENGUIN TONIGHT!" We rushed out of the superplane and ran up the beach. "what about the chimps," Private said. "King Komodo only wants to eat us," I said, "he'll completely ignore the chimps! And as I predicted the lizard contiuned to chase after us. "You may be faster then me but I will be catch up," he said, "and when the time comes you won't know what direction my attack will come!" I hoping we do. "and even if you escape my jaws one bite is all it takes to pump venom into your bloodstream! And then from the shadow I will wait…and when you finally drop dead then I will feast." Just the image I want in my head right now…

(end of chapter three)


	4. Chapter Four: Professor Blowhole at last

3:00 P.M. Austrailian time

New Zealand, unspecified area

(Skipper's POV)  
We managed to leave King Komodo behind in our dust. "Kowalski options!" I shouted. "don't stop running," Kowalski said, "and don't stay in one place long enough for him to catch up and no matter what happens under any circumstances…DO NOT GO INTO THE TALL GRASS!" "This is a komodo dragon we're talking about here," I said, "not a pack of raptors." "Still it's a good idea never to go in any tall grass when there's a predatory nearby," Kowalski said, "unless it's leapord seal because on land your know when one of those are nearby." "Plus they don't live in places with grass," Private said. "Well Antartica is relatively close by," I replied.

"So bascally do not stop running!" I said. "actually I think we can stop running now," Kowalski said. "What?" I said. I turned around to find King Komodo trapped. "will it looks like the prey won…this time," King Komodo said. "Um…" Private said. "Don't worry he can't attack us from inside that cage," I said, "as long as we don't stand to close. "This cage won't hold me forever," he said, "No cage can hold King Komodo for…" A dart flew into his back and he pasted out. "This is Agent Classifed reporting that the Komodo Dragon is trapped and sedated," Classified said, "prep a plane we taking this rouge lizard back to Indonesia."

Classifed and Corporal appeared out of the bush, "Don't worry he's going back to Komodo in a heavy duty crate." Corporal dragged the Komodo into a animal transport crate and then with help from Classified put the crate into the bed of a pick up truck. "Now go out there and hunt down Professor Blowhole we'll handle the reptile," Classified said. Classifed and Corporal hopped into the white truck which had a North Wind Logo painted on the door. Classified had the window rolled down, "and if you need us to pick up a defeated Professor Blowhole you know our number." Classified then drove away with his predatory cargo. "Okay," I said, "Let's roll." "that's odd I would have thought we would have run into a complicated trap by now." "It's seems Professor Blowhole isn't as smart as he think he…" Suddenly a trapdoor opened beneath us and we all fell screaming into the darkness.

The trapdoor closed above us as we landed with a thud. "Curse you Professor Blowhole!" "That's Professer Francis Blowhole Senior to you," he said as he entered. The last time we saw him we didn't get a good look at him but now we finally got a proper look. Like his son he had a scar down the side of his face but unlike Dr. Blowhole he had use of both of his eyes. "Oh no," Kowalski said. "Greeting and salutations Pen-gu-wins," he said. "Blowhole," I said. "Yes that's my last name," He said slightly annoyed. "Now perhaps your wondering why it is that laid the ridicously complicated trap for you," Professor Blowhole said. "Actually yes I am," Private said. we all glared at Private. "Why tell when I can show," he said, "Behold my lair theater System…Ultra High definition smart TV with surround sound…extreme spendy." "And so that where blowhole get his spending habits," I muttered. "Bad guys…always get the good stuff," Kowalski said banging his head against the wall, "it's not fair!"

"Stop shouting," Professor Blowhole shouted, "Sounds echos around in here enough without you shouting!" "Well that's what you get for having high ceilings," Kowalski said. "Hey! Eyes on the big screen." A shark appeared on the screen. "See!" "Big, hungry, and misunderstood," I replied, "what about it." "Now imagine this top predator double it's normal sized and with skin made of…solid Titanium!" "yep it look ridiculous," Skipper said. "Pen-gu-wins I present…" "metaladon," a surprisely highpitched voice said. "I thought I fixed the pitchyness," Professor blowhole said, "anyway…" "Let me guess," Kowalski said, "without us penguin around to foil you plan you will unleash Metaladon on a unexpecting world, and then with that mutant monster on your side you will rule land and sea." "Well don't you like to spoil all the fun," Professor Blowhole said, "Months of planning the presentation ruined!" "And no metaladon created yet," I said.

"I'm not my son Skipper," he replied, "and delay making my monsters for months." A massive tank opened revealing the massive mutant metal skinned shark. "Um….could you go back to the without your part please." "I get the gist," I muttered. "it's time to walk the plank," he said. "what?" I said. A the gaint ceiling lasers descended and started to shot at us. "Wait!" I shouted as my men backed up, "He's trying to herd us into the tank!" "You going to be sleeping with the fishes," he said, "and Kowalski if you survive this…remember what I said would happen if you don't take good care of Doris…" he then said, "every move you make…I'll be watching you." Kowalski gulped. Rico hacked up his rocket launger and blew up the metal bars holding up the lasers. The laser fell to the ground and exploded taking professer blowhole theather system with it.

"What no!" Professer blowhole said. "Rico let's toast some monster shark," I said. Rico hacked up the lavethrower and fired into the tank. The water instantly evorporated and the Shark's metal skin started to become molten. The intense heat reduced the mutant shark to ash and molten metal slag. "Now let's take down blowhole's old man," I said, "like father like son it seems." Professor blowhole now had a gas mask on, "You assumed that I am exactly like my son…and that is the last mistake you will ever make." Before rico could hack up gasmask of our own the entire base was flooded with gas that started to slowly move up as it displaced the air. We quickly went to the highest point in the lair a suspended walkway that was above us. "this is a very special knock out gas," Professor blowhole said, "it is attractive to body heat…the further the source the faster it fill an entire area."

Professor Blowhole then left a series of heavy metal doors closing behind him. The Gas seemed to pickup speed. "I would love to stay and chat but I have to vacate the area…before the North Wind tracks me down…also if the gas doesn't stop you this will." "Self destruct in…5 seconds." The Knockout gas was now just inches from reaching up to the supended walkway. Rico had found the pipe that supplied the gas and activated the emergency cut off stopping any more of the gas entering the room. Kowalski pulled out the space-time teleport and set it to 90 mile beach. "Skipper…" "do I even need to give the order?" I said. Kowalski shook his head and activated the teleport. We found ourselves on the beach by the Superplane which had just been dug out. A massive explosion rocked the ground and set off a forest fire in the distance. "Let's get out of here," I said. We piled into the Superplane and took off.

"Initate warpdrive," I said. As we rocketed away I had the feeling that this was just the beginning of a new rivalary. Now we have to deal with whatever Professor Blowhole has in store for us…Plus Dr. Blowhole is still out there plotting the phase of his revenge. Hopefully mrs. Blowhole isn't as evil as Professor Blowhole or the Blowhole we all know and hate. Because dealing with blowhole is enough but dealing with the entire blowhole clan (minus doris) is not something I what…I mean he could have an evil uncle or something…Or his grandparents could get involved. If professor Blowhole could leave retirement so could the other evil members of blowhole's family. If Professor Blowhole is anything like his son the…this is not going to be over anytime soon. Trust me.

The End


End file.
